Them two?
by ABCabcDEFdef
Summary: Two people, two worlds, one pair. What will happen when Astrid and Hiccup start having feelings for one one another. Astrid and Hiccup go to different schools-both popular but both hate each other- will they let their pride get in the way of their love? Please be nice as this is my first story :)
1. Chapter 1

Hey this is my first story ever so hope you enjoy and please be nice about it :)

hope you like the idea. Updates will (hopefully) be every weekend if not then it probably I'm busy with school and everything so I'll just say sorry now.

Anyways tell me what you think of this idea, thanks!

 **~gottalovemovies**


	2. Intro

**Before we start with the actual chapter I thought that I would just put in a little intro first:)**

Hiccup and his gang go to an all boys school while Astrid and here gang go to an all girls school, that is next to each other the parking area joined, their principals being a divorced couple. They hate each other's guts always trying to be better than the other school. This story is about how both gangs bring the schools to be friends and the couple to be married again as well as them falling in love with each other too. But it will be mostly focused on Hiccup and Astrid.

Hope you enjoy:)

Hiccup POV

BRRRRRRRRING, BRRRRRRRRING, BRRRRRRRRING!

"Ahh", Hiccup groaned as he feel out of bed with Toothless licking his face " stupid alam clock, stupid Mondays, stupid stupid school, stupid over-excited dog." "HICCUP YOU BETTER BE UP OR YOU'LL BE LATE FOR SCHOOL AND BREAKFAST IS READY!" **"** COMING MOM"

Hiccup slowly grumbled getting up from the floor, walking to bathroom to get ready for school, Toothless already bolting out the room at the mention of food. Toothless was a big 'overgrown' -as Hiccup would so kindly put it- Labrador with dashingly black fur and striking green eyes. As Hiccup came down the stairs,wearing a green shirt with a black leather jacket, blue jeans and black high tops with his backpack slung over one shoulder, he was greeted by his dad who was shouting at the football game on tv. Hiccup just rolled his eyes as he walked past, he would've said hi but when Stoick is watching football then you better leave him alone. **(I think that goes to all dads xD)** Hiccup walked into the kitchen sitting on one of the stairs around the counter, grabbing his plate of toast and glass of juice. Valka looked over and rolled her eyes at Hiccup's untameable hair, "Morning son, sleep well?" "Yea" Hiccup mumbled back. "I hear your father is still watching that game" Valka sighed, Hiccup just chuckled as he shook his head. Saying bye to his mum and after attempting to say bye to his dad Hiccup rubbed a happy Toothless and got on his motorcycle taking of to school.

Astrid POV

Astrid walked out of her room wearing a grey hooded jacket over a red shirt that says 'SHUT UP NO ONE CARES', blue skinny jeans and black mid-knee high boots, her blonde hair in a messy braid over her shoulder. Behind her was Stormfly, her pet parrot, she was just lovely with bright blue feathers and yellow highlights in them. Just as she was going to go grab her backpack her phone beeped. She opened finding a text from her friend Ruffnet asking- well more like demanding- for a ride to school with her other friends, Heather, Camicazi and Merida. She replied back a yes, and an apple and her car keys. After yelling a quick bye to her parents Astrid got into her blue BMW and one by one got her friends before heading for school.

 **Ruffnut:** she wore a red hooded jacket over a light green tank top with black ripped skinned jeans and green converse, her blonde hair in two complicated braids over her shoulders.

 **Heather:** she was wearing a dark purple knee length dress with black mid-knee high boots, her dark raven hair in a braid over her shoulder.

 **Camicazi:** she wore a dark red hooded jacket over a lighter red tank top with dark blue jeans and black ankle boots, her dirty blond hair in a simple but messy ponytail at the back.

 **Merida:** she was wearing a navy blue shirt saying 'BITCH PLEASE' with blue denim shorts and dark blue and green converse, her wildly red messy hair left open.

No one POV

As Hiccup drove his motorcycle into the two school's shared parking he rode to where the rest of his gang was; Jack (dark blue hoodie, black jeans and blue high tops with his messy dyed white hair), Snotlout **(still cousins)** (red shirt with black jeans and red converse), Tuffnut **(him and Ruff are still twins but since they hate each other the school's are fine with him and Ruff being related and going to the enemies school)** (green jacket with a blue gym tank, black ripped jeans and green converse and his blonde hair pulled into a high and messy ponytail), Eret (black gym tank with blue ripped jeans and white converse his short black hair also in a ponytail), Fishlegs (not really chubby in this fanfic) (brown jumper with blue jeans and brown converse), Eugene (brown leather jacket slung over one shoulder with a white shirt and black and blue high tops), Kristoff (brown hoodie with blue jeans and black high tops). They were all just leaning on their bikes, as Hiccup pulled in. He took of his helmet and joined in the conversation, about their basketball match they had today.

As they were talking a blue BMW and a slightly lighter blue convertible pulled up a few parking spots away, and out stepped 8 of the most annoying and idiotic girls to ever live, who unfortunately go to the school next to ours. Astrid, Ruffnut, Heather, Camicazi and Merida came out of the BMW while Elsa, Anna (she will be Elsa's twin for this as that will make her the same age as the other girls) and Rapunzel (their cousin).

 **Elsa:** wore a silver cardigan over a light blue knee length dress with black mid-knee high boots, her hair in a French braid over her shoulder.

 **Anna:** wore a magenta tank top that said '2CUTE4U' with blue mini shorts and darker blue converse, her hair in two braids over her shoulders.

 **Rapunzel:** wore a pink nodded jacket and orange loose tank top with peach coloured mini shorts and light pink converse, her hair in a messy but stylish bun atop her head.

With one disgusted look towards the boys they walked into their school, their heads held high. The boys just rolled their eyes as they too walked into their school to get their stuff for first class... Maths, ARG!

 **Hey guys, that's chapter 1 for you guys, hope it was good, of you found any mistakes please feel free to tell I really need to improve. The second cheater should be up by the coming Sunday if not then sorry but... School :( anyways please review and tell me how it was, should I continue or not?**

 **~Gottalovemovies**


	3. Girls always win in the end

**Sup people :D! I shall like to thanks those that reviewed/followed/favorited so... THANK YOU! Much appreciated.**

 **#1 guest (Anjali)- IKR they are absolutely the BEST COUPLE EVER! *fangirling moment***

 **#2 guest (G)- thank you anyways**

 **the death bringer779- yea kinda like that, but I think I prefer GNomeo and Juliet since they don't die at the end :)**

* * *

 **Elsa POV**

We had just sat down in our first class for today- art- the girls and I all LOVE this subject it's the best other than sport and drama of course! We were just getting settled, getting out our stuff and setting everything up. "So everyone bought their soccer clothes" Ruff asked narrowing her eyes at Anna, "Hey! I actually remembered this time" Anna defended putting her hands up. We all smirked remembering how funny it was seeing Ruff going all feral at my sister for forgetting her soccer clothes.. hehe, good times. Anna just responded by slowly turning her head narrowing her eyes and giving a 'you are all dead' type look. Punzie who was next to me sighed, "see who we have to put up with" she teased, gesturing to both of us. Anna-being the drama queen she is- pretended to cry with mock gasps, getting giggles from the rest of us.

The teacher decided on that moment to walk in, but it's cool she's only like the best teacher ever! The rest of us turned back to our big sketch; the girls and I decided to draw us together as a group. Cheesy yea but still pretty cool, I mean we do look hot, if I must say so myself XD.

* * *

 **No one POV**

It was lunch time at both of the schools and the girls were out in the courtyard type area in front of their school eating their subways Elsa, Anna and Punzie picked up on the way to school. It was just peaceful, they were eating while talking about their next class; sport. When a certain group of boys decided to crash the party.

 **Ruffnut POV**

Those good for nothing low-ranking stupid idiotic morons just HAD to show their smug little ugly faces, didn't they. Well their messing with the wrong group if they know what's good for them they'd leave.. But did that happen, NO! They just stood there in front of us blocking our view with their egotistic selves. Beside me the girls were fuming at them so I thought, why not join them in this 'fuming at the boys' thing... cue fuming NOW!

"Look at this guys, 8 little ladies having a little picnic", the snot one smirked. "And we weren't invited!?" That Eugene guy mock cried.

"Pft, like anyone would WANT to invite you dumbasses anyway " Anna mumbled but we heard it, causing laughs from us girls. "You got that right, A" I managed to say through my fit of giggles.

We looked up to see the boys glaring down at us, "well why are you still here, didn't you hear her?" Elsa snapped. "Obviously not, let's help them shall we girls" Heather smirked, we all knew what she meant. So we cleared our throats and yelled, "DUMBASSES AREN'T WELCOME!" Oh did this have them covering their ears, we just burst out laughing as they shot us a final glare and walked off to their bikes, probably going to maccas.

 **With the boys. No one POV**

The boys sat down at one of the tables in maacas with their meals. Hiccup and Jack were trying to laughing at Lout and Tuff who were seeing how many fries they could stuff in their mouth at once, so far it seemed like Tuff was winning. Fishlegs and Kristoff though were just shaking their heads at them. Eret was sitting there amused while eating nuggets and Eugene couldn't care less about what was going on around him, his burger was the only thing talking up his mind, as he sighed into the bite. **(lol :P)**

Ten minutes later they arrived back at school with a happy and full Eugene, sick feeling Snotlout and Tuffnut (no one won as they started to choke on the fries) and the others with amused expressions. Across the yard they girls who were gathering their stuff and were starting to make their way back to class, as the bell would ring in five minutes, saw the boys pull up and get of their bikes with a staggering Tuff and Lout (dizzy from choking on all the fries) and the rest laughing. They just rolled their eyes at the boys stupidity.

Just then the bell rang signalling the end of lunch, causing the boys to run back in as they sport next and if you were late the teacher; Alivin, made you run 10 laps as well as another punishment after school.

* * *

 **Eret POV**

"Fuck" I hissed as we all walked in class LATE wearing our P.E clothes, with were just a simple blue gym tank and shorts.

"TEN LAPS BOYS, AND AFTER THAT YOU CAN MEET ME AFTER SCHOOL TO CLEAN THE SHED" Alvin shouted, smirking at us, pleased that he got to see some of his students die in his class, not that you don't anyway, but STILL.

On the other side of the oval **(both school share the oval/field for sports, since the schools were built before the principals divorced and if they dived it then one school wouldn't have a basketball court while the other wouldn't have the golf field)** , the girls-who also had sport- laughed at us, happy on being able to see us suffer. We just just rolled our shoulders shaking ourselves up a bit, began running.

We were the most athletic boys in this school, so running ten laps wasn't exactly a big deal nor the fact that we would have detention after either, no. I mean we have detention at least once a month having our charming personality and all... hehe. ANYWAYS, back to the point, it was the fact of being busted in front of the GIRLS! Our arch enemies!

 **Eugene POV**

"I can't believe that they saw us getting yelled at" I groaned as the rest all nodded in agreement. "Look at them staring at us, they probably planned this with Alvin, I bet you all my sister was the one who thought of it!" Tuff narrowed his eyes at the girls, while the rest facepalmed, "Tuff they hated this school so much that they wouldn't even step one foot in this place, let alone talk to Alvin for this." Fishlegs stated. "If I know my sister than she is defiantly the master mind, she probably drugged Alvin!" Tuffnut gasped as his eyes widen, "aaaand he is clearly listening" Fishlegs sighed.

"Come one guys, we can't be weak in front of them, were guys and we shall NEVER be beaten!" Snotlout boasts. We looked up to see everyone packing up but we continued into our ninth lap. "COME YOU BIG BAG OF SLOW COACHES, RUUUUUUUUNNNNN!" "Yep, nothing better than running until your legs give out" Jack rolled his eyes.

"Let's go guys, only half a lap left then we can clean the shed and get outa here" I tried to lighten up the mood, but even ME the jokester couldn't do that.

* * *

 **Astrid POV**

"Come on girls we can go to my house to get the project done." "Sure, we'll just drop off our stuff, get the paints and tell my parents where we are" Elsa smiled waving as her Anna and Rapunzel drove off.

After dropping off the girls stuff I reached my house finding Els, Punzie and A already sitting at the kitchen counter eating cookies. We just all the stuff for the art project on the floor and attacked the food! Only to be told off by mum for being rude and to pick up the stuff and put it away neatly out if the way. I just rolled my eyes "Yea mum, on it."

 **2 hours later- no one POV**

"Mum we're going to the park" "Kay but be back before 8" "Will do"

The girls just reached the park, Astrid, Elsa and Heather were sitting on the swings, Camicazi was sitting on the slide while the rest were just lounging around on the grass. It was just their luck that the boys decided to come hang out at the park after just finishing their homework too.

"Hey sis, mind getting outa here so we don't have to see your faces" "we were here first YOU gotta scat" "well were not leaving" "yea, well neither are we" "fine, but you'll have to stay here and see our beautiful faces" "please I have to see your stupid ugly face everyday, but since you came here after us and are staying just proves that you want to see OUR gorgeously lovely faces, so BAM"

"Ohhhhhhhhh, burn!" The girls laughed as the guys face palmed at Tuff for letting them win... Again.

"You just HAD to say didn't you" mumbled Kristoff. "Come on guys, we can just ride around town, wowing girls over our pure awesomeness" Jack grinned as the rest of the guy followed but not before Tuff turned back around to glare at the girls while doing the 'I'm watching you' action to Ruff. To which she just poked her tongue out at.

 **When they left**

"Pft, yea right they couldn't even beat a fly in a beauty contest let alone wowing girls" **(A/n although I think they could, coz idk bout u guys but I think that they are HAWT)** "got that right Cami" Mer agreed. "Seriously girls lets not let a bunch of jerks get rid of our happy mood, let's go and watch a movie" Heather tried lightening the mood, which seems to do the trick-just the thought of popcorn and coke while watching a movie on a huge screen was like heaven.

The girls were walking through the mall towards the cinema deciding what movie to watch. "What about that new cartoon, Home!" "Anna really, we should totally watch the Avengers" "Mer we watched that last month, how about" Rapunzel stopped to think "CINDERELLA 2015!" "Shut up, Punzie, wanna have the whole world know what we're doing" Cami hissed "sorry" Rapunzel blushed. "Come on I got the tickets for Cinderella. Ruff, Elsa and Heather have gone to get the food" Astrid spoke up, surprising the girls who were didn't even realise that they were already in the cinema.

* * *

 **With the boys**

They were just riding their bikes, when they decided to head back to Hiccup's house as his mum was preparing their favourite; nachos and spaghetti bolognese (separately of course).

 **After dinner**

The boys went up stairs to Hiccup's room as it was only 7:30 and they only had to be home by 8:30 (on school nights). "We sooooo, have to find a way to get they girls back tomorrow" "Tuff's right we they've been winning this whole day, and that is NOT RIGHT in the Snotman's book!" "The Snotman's book, you need serious help" Kristoff stared at him weirdly. "He may need help but their both right, it really isn't good" Eret said. "YES! I've got the perfect plan!" Eugene grinned evilly. ..."soooooo, are you gonna tell us or just sit there looking like a mad man" Hiccup said slowly. "Huh? Oh yea right" They all just shook their heads. ...(Eugene is telling them his 'perfect' plan) "this is gonna be good" nodded Jack, grinning, always up for a prank. "I suggest we go home now so we can get everything ready, and remember to set your alarms early so we can put in actions men!" Snotlout exclaimed in a commanders voice. "And Tuff PLEASE try to not wake Ruff, we don't wanna get caught" Fishlegs continued, "yes sir" Tuff saluted.

When they all left Hiccup ran to the shed looking for some spray paint and when he found it he grinned. "Isn't Astrid going to get a shock".

* * *

 **Hey guys, hope you liked the second chapter sorry if it seemed a bit rushed and I hope that it was long enough (it was longer than the last one I know that) but anyways please review! I must know what you guys think:) btw (since I'm lazy) I've decided that the characters should have nicknames:**

 **Elsa-Els Anna-A Astrid-Ast Rapunzel-Punzie Merida-Mer Ruffnut-Ruff Heather-Hera Camicazi-Cami**

 **Jack-Jac Kristoff-Kris Hiccup-Hic Eugene-Gen Eret-Ret Fishlegs-Fish Snotlout-Lout Tuffnut-Tuff**

 **Please tell me if you have any better names for them**

 **~Gottalovemovies**


	4. Chapter 4

**IM GOING TO DELETE THIS STORY!**

 **really sorry guys,**

 **I know I haven't updated for like a month almost.**

 **the first two weeks it was end of term tests,** **and then holidays started.**

 **But they were really busy, not only that but I also got a seriously bad writers block. I know this is my first story and it probably sets a bad image for me but I don't really have an actually plot to this, it's just whatever.**

 **So I'm going to delete and rewrite it. The other story will have httyd characters only as I think starting off with that many characters is just really overwhelming and I can't cope with it. So I will cut down the characters in the rewrite and make the whole thing better, with an actual plot line.**

 **also,**

 **xlight02- I will try to make the chapters longer in the rewrite. :) and Dragonchick101- thanks for pointing those out, I will try to improve on them.**

 **Thank you everyone who actually liked it but I'm going to have to delete it.**

 **Once again, REALLY REALLY sorry... hope you all understand. :)**

 **~gottalovemovies**


End file.
